universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Rugal Bernstein
How to Unlock *Clear Classic Mode with every King of Fighters characters on Hard Difficulty. *Play 500 VS Matches After completing one of the two methods, Rugal must then be defeated on his own stage, which will unlock him and his stage. Entrance The Evil Strikes His Rugal jumps in and brushes off his shirt, then laughs. Special Attacks Neutral B - Reppuken Rugal swipes his hand along the ground, sending a wave of energy that dissipates when it hits an opponent or reaches a ledge. Its more slower and Iori's Yamibarai, and also stronger. Side B - Gravity Smash Rugal spreads his arms, and then crosses them in front of his chest, releasing a ball of electric energy. Hold down button for more power. While charging, he has an electric field surrounding him that both cancels out projectiles and does a small amount of damage to his opponents. Up B - Genocide Cutte Rugal kicks his leg in a crescent arc. Has the lowest vertical recovery distance, but deals good amount of damage. Press again for a second kick. Down B - Dark Barrier Rugal holds his hand out, forming a barrier in front of it. Can deflect projectiles and will damage an opponent if they are close enough. He's still vulnerable from behind, though. Final Smash Level 1 - Kaiser Wave Rugal spreads his arms very wide, and after a moment of gathering energy, he thrusts his arms forward, releasing a huge energy wave that covers a good portion of the screen. The MAX version gathers energy slower, but deals more damage. Final Smash Level 2 - Total Annihilation Rugal kicks from up to down in the first hit and ends with a Genocide Cutter. The MAX Version does more kicks and peforms a second Genocide Cutter at the end. Final Smash Level 3 - Gigantic Pressure Rugal will rush forward and grab his opponent much like the regular God Press. But produces a pillar of dim light with a large skull inside after htting on the wall. This move is blockable and leave him as open as the regular God Press should miss. Unlike God Press, it can only work on some stages with walls, or otherwise, he will fall to the stage, killing himself with his grabbed opponent (Rugalcide). The MAX version has him doing twice. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Brushes off his shirt with his left hand and chuckles. Sd: Crosses his arms and sneers, laughing. Dn: Flexes his right arm, patting his bicep with his left hand. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Places his left hand on his hip, looks at his right hand, and then clenches it into a fist, looking back at the camera Victory 2: Crosses his arms and looks defiantly at the camera. Victory 3: Rugal walks in and sits besides him. Rugal then starts petting him, chuckling. Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Rugal Bernstein (ルガール・バーンシュタイン, Rugāru Bānshutain) is a recurring boss in SNK Playmore's The King of Fighters fighting game series, and is often considered one of the most difficult bosses in the entire series. Feared throughout the political and fighting world, Rugal was an influential arms dealer who operated aboard his aircraft carrier Black Noah. To those who would oppose him, he would defeat them and later preserve their bodies in liquid metal to add to his grisly trophy room. He used to work with his younger brother, but they separated over conflicting interests. When Rugal was about 25 years old, an 18 year old Goenitz took out his eye with one strike and gave him a small portion of Orochi's power for surviving the attack. Since then, he has a bionic eye to replace the one he lost. Sometime in 1986, Rugal wanted to demonstrate his power in a base at Brazil and murdered everyone he found inside. The sole survivor of the fifty man massacre was Heidern, who lost his right eye during the attack. At the time, he was too displeased with his victim to add him to his "collection" so he deprived the man his wife and child as compensation. It's speculated that he later regrets this act, but it is never clearly stated. Before 1994, he recruited two secretaries: Mature and Vice. With their help, Rugal organized a King of Fighters tournament, in order to find worthy opponents. During the invitation phase, Saisyu Kusanagi came to the Black Noah and challenged Rugal. Although Rugal won the battle, he did not subject him to his metal bath. When Saisyu's son, Kyo Kusanagi, arrived with his teammates, he defeated Rugal. Unwilling to accept defeat, Rugal blew up his ship. Rugal was believed dead, but he used the Orochi power to survive. Replacing his destroyed right forearm with cybernetics, Rugal revived Saisyu, brainwashed him, and sent out invitations the following year for another King of Fighters tournament. Rugal used an abandoned missile silo as his base in 1995, and abducted the winning team (again, Kyo's team) to fight Saisyu, and then himself. Despite using the Orochi power and becoming 'Omega Rugal', Kyo's team defeated him. Again beaten, Rugal tried to use more of the Orochi power, but it consumed him. As his body disintegrated, he saw Iori Yagami, who told him that only those "of the bloodline" could control Orochi's power. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Does his Beads of Destruction (Straight kick, roundhouse, and then a kick straight upwards). *Dash Attack- God Press: Rugal rushes forward and if he connects, he'll grab and drag the opponent and slam him/her against the side of the screen. Tilt Attacks *Side- Does a backhand punch. *Up- Uppercut. *Down- Kicks low in front of him. Smashes *Side- Holds his hand back, and then does a powerful chop, much like the fourth hit of Beads of Destruction. *Up- Does a weaker version of his Genocide Cutter. *Down- Stomps the ground, causing a blast of energy to appear on either side of him. Aerials *N-Air - Kicks one leg straight out in front of him. *F-Air - Does a forward flip axe kick with both legs, similar to Genocide Cutter's third hit. *B-Air - Kicks his leg out behind him. *U-Air - Does backwards flip kick. *D-Air - Does a downward stomp with both feet. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs the opponent by the throat and lifts them off the ground. *Pummel- ??? *Forward- Sends a large amount of energy to his hand, blasting the opponent away. *Back- Throws the opponent to the floor behind him. *Up- Lifts the opponent above his head, and sends out a large energy blast. *Down- Basically does his Dead End Screamer attack, complete with pose at the end. Others *Ledge attack: Flips up, performing an axe kick. *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The Orochi Logo Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Rugal's hair, complete with moustache and red eye on the left. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Rugal's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with him and his smash trophy can be obtained by completing Adventure mode with him. Rugal Bernstein The main antagonist of The King of Fighters, he's most powerful fighter in the world, as he wants more power of Orochi, he organized the King of Fighters Tournament to find an opponent to beat him, one of them is Kyo's father, Saisyu, who defeats him in the battle. As Kyo and his team defeats him, he was supossedly dead, until he survived with the Orochi power!" Rugal Bernstein (Smash) His Up Special, the Genocide Cutter is incredibly strong, but his vertical recovery is terrible, however, he can peformed another one. And when under 50% of health, he throws away his cape and became strong, so watch out for that! His Neutral B, the Reppuken is a copy of Geesee's, except is purple and slower." Rugal_Trophy.png|Classic Rugal_Trophy_(Smash).png|Smash Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec *Otacon: "Be careful, Snake!" *Snake: "Be careful of what? You mean pretty boy over there?" *Otacon: "Snake, don't you know who that is? That's Rugal Bernstein!" *Otacon: "Rugal was the one who hosted the King of Fighters tournament back in 1994. He was hoping to be able to find a worthy challenger so he could turn them into a statue, but he was defeated by Kyo Kusanagi. After his loss, he blew up his ship, with him still in it." *Snake: "Well, it looks like he survived, then." *Otacon: "It gets even stranger: he later returned under the nickname 'Omega Rugal' and hosted the King of Fighters tourny in '95. He had somehow managed to make himself more powerful using new powers. However, despite his new powers, he was again beaten by Kyo. But this time, his body was completely vaporized by that power." *Snake: "Wait, what? Then how am I fighting him!?" *Otacon: "Well, since then, Rugal had made sporadic appearances in the KoF tournies, mostly as Omega, but whether or not this was the real Rugal or not remained a mystery." *Snake: "So the Rugal I'm fighting...?" *Otacon: "May or may not be the real one. But either way, don't take him lightly, he is a very dangerous foe." *Snake: "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Snake out." Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *In his trophy description, it claims that he appeared in The King of Fighters: Kyo, but he never appeared in any shape of form outside of his cameo appearance. Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Pure Evil Category:Orochi Powers Category:Human Category:Unknown Nationality Category:SNK Category:King of Fighters Category:Super Lawl Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Mugen Category:Non-English Speaking Category:More Evil then Chara Category:Smash Bros Lawl Lexar Category:More Evil than anyone